


only just a dream

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, But not in a creepy way, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If Keiji had to decide what was more beautiful, the golden sunrise, or the sleeping figure next to him, his choice would be clear.Koutarou always looked heavenly when he was sleeping.The first beams of sunlight entered through the big window behind Koutarou, making his hair look like someone had woven little threads of gold into it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	only just a dream

_I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me,_

_Thinkin' about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream._

_Just a Dream - Nelly_

\----------

If Keiji had to decide what was more beautiful, the golden sunrise, or the sleeping figure next to him, his choice would be clear. 

Koutarou always looked heavenly when he was sleeping.

The first beams of sunlight entered through the big window behind Koutarou, making his hair look like someone had woven little threads of gold into it. 

Keiji absentmindedly searched for his phone to check the time, not once taking his eyes off the man he fell in love with a long time ago.

5:47 am.

He lets out a small sigh. He still has time. It should be enough if he got up for work in 30 minutes.

Keiji put his phone down on the bedside table next to him and once again turned his attention to the still peacefully sleeping man, taking in his features. 

_ He looks so much younger with his hair down _ , Keiji thought, trying his hardest to withstand the urge to reach his hands out and brushing them gently through his hair. He didn't want to wake him up. Not yet. 

His gaze shifted downwards to his eyes, still closed, long lashes lightly grazing his cheeks. But Keiji knew they wouldn't stay closed much longer. Although Koutarou always has been a heavy sleeper, he usually awakened as soon as Keiji left the bed. 

His golden eyes will soon be alert and full of energy. Keiji used to think that those eyes feel warm and loving like the sun. 

Now he knows that they feel like home. Like sleepy cuddles after a long and exhausting day. Like sweet ' _ I love you' _ s whispered deep in the night, a secret, only meant for him. Like picnics in the park on the first sunny day of spring, with cherry blossoms flying through the fresh air. Like long walks along the beach, the sun already set, a loving smile on both of their lips. 

Like waking up next to the love of your life every day. 

Keiji let his eyes wander once again, resting on his lips. Koutarou's lips have always been a bit chapped. Whenever he gets nervous, he chews on his lower lip, and he forgets every time to put chapstick on unless Keiji tells him to. 

Oh, what would he give for a kiss right now? But he only has to wait a few more minutes. 

As soon as he wakes up, Koutarou will most likely kiss him on the tip of his nose before they get up together. After both of them have brushed their teeth, he will get a real, genuine kiss. And just before he leaves for work, Koutarou will kiss him on the cheek and wish him a good day. It's so cliché, but they've been doing it for such a long time now, Keiji doesn't even remember when it has begun. It has become a routine. Just like the kiss on the forehead he gets, when they head to bed. He always feels like a little kid, but they both know that he wouldn't want to miss it for the world. 

His favourite ones, though, are the kisses on the neck whenever they hug or cuddle. They feel so significantly more special and intimate than everything else. 

When they are that close all of his senses are flooded by Koutarou, especially his smell is intense.

He loves fruity scents. Koutarou's shampoo makes his hair smell like strawberry, while his body wash smells like lemon. It gives him a sweet but fresh scent that Keiji has come to love so effortlessly. 

Koutarou insists on purchasing fruity laundry detergent as well, and Keiji knows he can't say no to him, he never was able to and probably never will be. Even though his closet smells like a tropical fruit salad now. 

His closet, which consists half out of Koutarou's big hoodies and shirts he steals whenever he has the opportunity.

But Keiji knows that his boyfriend doesn't mind him wearing his clothes. And even if he did, Keiji probably couldn't stop. They just smell extremely good and Keiji loves how big they are on him. When he wears one of Koutarou's hoodies, they always reach around the middle of his thigh, and he can easily create sweater paws. Perfect for snowy weather. 

Koutarou always has been taller and broader than him, but as he began to play volleyball professionally, their difference just became more obvious each day.

Keiji particularly appreciates Koutarou's arms.

He and Kuroo have been trying to win against Iwaizumi in arm wrestling for some time now, and therefore they worked out quite often.   
  
But no success. Iwaizumi won every match.   
  
Still, the working out had a very positive influence on Koutarou's arms. He now easily picks Keiji up when he has fallen asleep on their couch again and carries him to bed. Or he spins him through the air when they lazily dance in their kitchen on their days off while music plays softly in the background.   
  
And whenever those strong arms hug him, Keiji simply feels safe. Being embraced by them calms him down during his panic attacks and make him feel like home when he has a rough day.   
  
Keiji focuses on the way the sunlight shines right through their curtain, bathing the whole room in a soft golden glow, and he decides that he still has enough time left to sleep some more.   
  
Shuffling a bit closer to the man he has loved for ages now, and who he still loves just as intense as he did on the first day, he inhales his scent again and closes his eyes.

\----------

Keiji awakes seven minutes later due to the alarm of his phone ringing.   
  
He sits up and looks through his with sunlight flooded room.   
  
A silent tear rolls down his face. __  
  
The side of the bed where Koutarou used to sleep has been cold and empty for over a year now.

_If it was a dream, why did it feel so real?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have literally no idea what I'm doing here since this is the first fic that I've ever posted somewhere. So please, don't be too harsh on me! Big thanks to my friend Lei who got me into uploading this. And big thanks to you as well, for reading until now! I hope you enjoyed reading this! Have a nice day/night!
> 
> \- Jane


End file.
